


Jason gets no love.  wtf

by zats_clear



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angel Heart, F/M, Ficlet, RPF, Stargate Atlantis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirty_diana was bemoaning the fact that Yuletide produced no RPF/RPS for Jason. And then she dared me to write it. Here is my handbucket to hell.  Care to join me?</p><p>This ficlet works best if you have a passing knowledge of the movie referenced, otherwise, hope you enjoy the pretty picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason gets no love.  wtf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dirty_diana).



"C'mon, it'll be alright. Just this once," Lisa tugged gently on Jason's dredlocked hair.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem fair to..."

Lisa cut him off with a sharp pull, dragging him down to the floor. "I am not the kind of girl to kiss and tell!" and straddled his hips, squeezing her thighs together to emphasize her point. Or, perhaps, his. The man gave up all pretense at holding out and untangled his hands from her hair to pull her down to him before sliding them up into her already open blouse.

"Why don't you play Ronon the Barbarian for me," she growled.

"What is it with women wanting..." Lisa cut him short again with a quick bite to the shoulder. "Ok, ok, I get it," he groaned in her ear.

"Well, you're going to," came an answering whisper. Jason laughed in short huffs against her neck.

"Tell you what," he purred. "You be Epiphany and then later, I'll Ronon all over your ass." She looked up at him with sultry dark eyes and giggled, acquiescing to the game. Jason grinned back at her, "Now," he said, "Who's your daddy?"


End file.
